Classic Mafia
| image = File:Classic_Mafia.jpg | imagewidth = 300px | caption = | host = unreality | link = Classic Mafia | size = 18 Players (Large) | startdate = December 12, 2008 | winningfaction = Mafia / Zen Master | roster = #, player #Kat 2.0 (GreyCells) #Limey #lemonymelon #Impervious #CrazyPainter #Fox #BrandonB #Frost #Slick #Einkil #Itachi-san #Lost In Space #Sinistral #Prof. Templeton #DMS172 #Itachi 2.0 (Izzy) #CherryLane #Dawh | first = Impervious & CherryLane | last = Dawh | mvp = dawh | awards = - }} was a game designed and hosted by unreality based on own idea. It began on December 12, 2008 and ended in a Mafia win in N7 (December 30, 2008). Game Mechanics Rules # Pentito rule : I made this rule, but then decided to revoke it. I thought I'd include it anyway, since it's a cool idea~~ Pentito: if a Mafioso has an overwhelming amount of votes, they may decide to become a pentito ("he who has repented" in Italian), that is, to defect from the Mafia and become a witness against them. If a Mafioso declares themselves to be a pentito, they are dishonorably kicked out of the Mafia and the current Mafiosos move up as if the pentito had died. The pentito (who has no ability, but is now sided with the villagers) will not be lynched - nobody will. But nor can the pentito say anything or do anything or leave any kind of indication or speak to anyone until the following the day, reflecting that pentitos are often assassinated by the Mafia before they can give testimony (which will happen the next day if the pentito survives)Remember, this rule is not in place! Mafiosos cannot become traitorous to the Mafia # no BTSC unless you are: ## Mafia talking with other Mafiosos ## Zen Master talking with Zen Disciples ## if the Cop exists, the Criminal and the Cop have BTSC # days will be 24 hours long, set length, as usual. Nights will be about 24 hours long, much looser though (could be earlier or later by a few hours) #if there is a lynch tie at the end of the day, NOBODY will be lynched! #During the first day, everyone votes not only for a lynch target, but also for the common Villager Ability. There are 14 different abilities, and each one helps the Villagers in some way (except maybe #8). When you vote on the first day, say:Bob - voting for Alice, #5, where the number is the id number of the Villager Ability. Here is the list: ##Vigilante has a 25% chance of learning role of victim, only if successfully killed ##Sage can send 3 messages per day, not 2 ##if Goon is lynched, says Goon, for other Mafiosos still says 'Mafioso' ## if all Mafia are dead and Omni is still alive, the Omni learns the GR next, then ZM, rather than just not learning anything new ##if all Mafia are dead and Omni is still alive, the Omni learns the ZM next, then GR, rather than just not learning anything new ##Bodyguard has a 25% chance of living if they pick a baddie ##Doctor & victim each have 25% chances of living if multiple baddies attack the victim that the Doctor saved ##GR's exact victim-choosing code is PMed to the Mafia ##Martial Artist has a 25% chance of not dying if they picked the ZM ## the Shuffle Role cannot die on the second night ##if the Bomb is lynched, they cut their own wire and nobody dies, but everyone still learns the role of the Bomb but NOT the correct wire color ## Spy has 60% not 50% to see hitman, and hitman has 40% not 50% to see Spy if Spy sees hitman ##the Viceroy gains a new night ability, which they can use only once, to endow on a player. The next day only, the chosen player gets x2 vote. If the chosen player dies the same night, the Viceroy can use the power another night. This doesn't interfere with or replace any of the Viceroy's current abilities ##if the Spy chooses the Doctor or Doctor chooses the Spy, there is a 25% chance of BTSC. If both choose each other (on the same night), a 100% chance of BTSC Role Description Villagers BTSC; no faction abilities; wincon: kill all "baddies" (non Villagers) * Omni - short for "omniscient", as the Omni sees many things. In the beginning, they know the identity of one chosen Mafioso. Only after that Mafioso dies, the Omni gets the identity of another randomly chosen LIVING Mafioso (if there are no Mafiosos alive, the Omni learns nothing more). If the Omni reveals their identity or makes it obvious, they might be able to get a Mafioso lynched (or possibly more, depending on how much they know before they out themselves), but then would probably be killed by the Mafia the next night. Thus the Omni has to stay subtle and influence the vote, rather than outing their role * Spy - lurks around Incogville and spies on its inhabitants. Each night, the Spy can learn one person's exact role by observing them closely. If the Mafia kills the person the Spy is spying on, the Spy has a 1/2 chance to see the identity of the chosen hitman. The chosen hitman also has a 1/2 chance of seeing the Spy (which only is rolled if the Spy saw the hitman), in which case the hitman kills the Spy 1/4 chance of this happening if the Mafia visits the Spy's target * Doctor - doesn't have an official medical license, so has taken his or her art to the streets. Each night, they employ their lifesaving services to one selected person. If harm befalls the chosen person, the Doctor saves their life. If more than one faction attack the chosen person on the same night Vigilante counts as another killing faction, the Doctor is killed along with the chosen person. The Doctor may not save themselves, but otherwise there are no restrictions * Bodyguard - a professional wall of skill, muscle and rapid-thought, the Bodyguard is adept at protecting individuals from assassination. Each night, the Bodyguard decides to defend one person in these turbulent times in Incogville. If someone comes to kill the chosen person, the Bodyguard kills the would-be killer. If more than one faction attack the chosen person on the same night Vigilante counts as another killing faction, the Bodyguard doesn't kill the killers but still escapes unharmed with the chosen person. Better than the Doctor? You may think so, but the Bodyguard's downfall is simple: because they expose themselves to the chosen person all throughout the night, rather than just if the person is attacked (like the Doctor), if the Bodyguard chooses a baddie, the Bodyguard is killed by the baddie. The Bodyguard cannot save themselves, but otherwise there are no restrictions * Vigilante - a badass ex-agent who feels that the legal system cannot possibly do baddies justice. At night, the Vigilante dons a disguise and prowls the dark, brooding streets of Incogville, searching for Incogvillains. Throughout the night, the Vigilante tails a specific target. If they see the target engaging in suspicious criminal activities, they dispatch them the same night. However, if no shady business is found, the Vigilante is less sure. If the person is a Villager, they are 100% going to have no shady business, and 20% possibility of being clean if they are a baddie. If the tailed person is the chosen Mafia hitman, they have 0% instead of 20% of appearing clean. If the person appears clean, there is still a 1/2 chance that the Vigilante will kill them. Vigilante will be told (after the night) whether the person was clean or suspicious * Sage - a very wise and peaceful individual. They are against violence and believe that a daily blind lynching without a trial is a poor way to root out the baddies. The Sage refuses to vote for the person that currently has the most votes, or will have the most votes after the Sage's vote. Furthermore, the Sage can plant messages throughout Incogville that will be sure to reach the eyes of the accused eventually when I get on and then when the accused gets on. When the Sage PMs me, they say the name of someone who is currently being accused of malice, and that assertion must be valid (or I won't send the message on to the accused), then I forward it. The accused cannot communicate back (at least via PMs...) and the Sage can only send two such messages per day. Via this power, the Sage could be a knowledge-gaining role, a vote-manipulator role, anything, it depends how the role is played * Viceroy - Incogville hasn't had a mayor in years. Instead, the second-in-command Viceroy takes charge of most of the town's functions. The Viceroy's voting power is given by the following chart: x1 p, x2 p, x3 p, where p is the total number of living players. In addition, the Viceroy has one "political save", which they use during the night, but ONCE EVER in the whole game. It has two separate possibilities (you can only do one of them). ** the safehouse, in which the Viceroy makes themselves unfindable and unkillable for that night ** the pardon, in which the Viceroy selects one name. In the night post it is announced that the chosen person CANNOT BE VOTED FOR the following day (and the following day only, after that they can be voted for). If the Viceroy's chosen person is killed the same night as the announcement, the night post has nothing in it about the Viceroy, and the Viceroy gets to use the "political save" again at a later night, but it MUST be used for a pardon this time * Criminal - the cops have let this guy out only because there is a larger problem at hand: the Mafia. The Criminal, who is always male, was told that he must turn himself in after the events in Incogville are over, but his intentions of following this are probably doubtful at best. The Criminal is useful because he has worked in some of the same places as the Mafiosos, and will recognize them if he sees them. If the Mafia come to kill the Criminal, the Criminal recognizes the Mafia's chosen hitman and manages to talk his way out of the situation, thus the Mafia learn his role too. If the Criminal is attacked a second time by the Mafia, he dies this time * Martial Artist - this expert in unarmed combat is trained in the ways of ancient Zen technique. They can take down Zen Disciples, but quail before the skills of the Zen Master. The Martial Artist picks one person each night. If they are a Zen Disciple, the Martial Artist kills them swiftly. If the chosen person was the Zen Master, however, the Martial Artist is killed. If the chosen person has no relation to the Zen warriors, then nothing happens * Bomb - almost last, but never least. At night, if someone (or multiple people) kill(s) the Bomb effect if the Bomb was protected by a saving role, the Bomb explodes, killing the Bomb and everyone else that went after the Bomb. The only chance of survival is if the killer(s) can cut the right wire - the Bomb has three (red, blue, green), and only one will deactivate the Bomb. Everyone that tried to kill the Bomb that night will be PMed and prompted for the wire color to cut. Me and the Bomb are the only ones that know the correct color beforehand. If the correct wire is cut, everyone survives (including the Bomb), otherwise, BOOM! If the Bomb is lynched, the day post will reveal the Bomb's identity and start a new vote: which wire to cut. The Bomb cannot vote or even post in the topic or change sig, etc, during this time period, nor can they use their day power (they must use that before the lynch is up). If the correct wire is cut, the Bomb is not lynched, otherwise the Bomb explodes, and they must choose one person that voted for them to take with them. The Bomb also has a day power: the Bomb can voluntarily choose to explode, taking one person of their choice with them. No colored wires are involved, the explosion kills both without fail. The Bomb must PM this decision before the day is up and it goes into the day post * Shuffle Role - I will roll a 6-sided dice for a random role. Here are the list of roles and a quick summary: ** Town Fool - Mafia know them. If lynched 1st day, the Mafia win. After that, the Town Fool is lynch-immune ** Gravestone Hunter - pick one person each night to track; if GR, the GR dies. Otherwise, the person is protected against the GR ** Cop - BTSC with Criminal. Arrests people ** Sentinel - pick someone, see who they targeted that night ** Djinn - spirit someone away, saving them, roleblocking them, and exchanging role identities with them ** Choice - the person who plays the role gets to pick which of the 5 they will be For the Shuffle Role, the role that is rolled/chosen is NOT publicly revealed However, if the Shuffle Role is lynched, the exact role is revealed, just like any Villager Mafiosos BTSC; kill 1 person each night; wincon: kill the Villagers to take over Incogville Each night, the Mafia decide via consensus on one person to kill. They must also select one Mafioso to be the "hitman" and carry out the killing act. This hitman choice is important for a few different roles: the Spy, the Vigilante, the Criminal, the Zen Master, the Bomb, the Sentinel, the Cop, the Djinn The Mafia is arranged in a hierarchal order of authority. After a Mafioso dies, the other Mafiosos shift upward in their role position: *1. Don - leader of the Mafia, and is the person technically in charge of who the Mafia kill at night the Mafia should still discuss of course. Killing each night is not an actual faction ability but rather the Don's personal ability. Thus if there is a differing consensus, only the Don's word is the true word. The Don is the one that sends out the message to kill (the Don can be the chosen hitman if it is so wished) *2. Consigliere - advisor to the Don & second in command. No ability *3. Capo - short for capodecina or caporegime, this person is a ranking captain in the Mafia hierarchy. The Capo has a 80% chance of appearing clean to the Vigilante instead of 20%, and 60% if the hitman instead of 0%. Also, the Capo has x2 voting power if the Bomb is dead at the hands of the Mafia *4. Bankroller - in charge of the Mafia's finances. The Bankroller can use their wealth to target someone at night. The effect is simple: the person's role is blocked, preventing them from using any night actions. But the Bankroller's role is revealed to the person, so it's a risky move. The Bankroller does not have to use the ability each night of course, they must PM the host if they wish to use it. If time is short in the night, the Don and only the Don may make the decision for the Bankroller only if the Bankroller hasn't said anything about it yet *5. Goon - no ability ~~ When a Mafioso is lynched, the only thing revealed is the Mafioso faction, not the exact role Independent Factions: *Grim Reaper - this spectral visitor is here with a very simple goal: remove the competition. The Grim Reaper has heard of the vivacious, life-taking stunts of the Vigilante and the nighttime executions by the Mafia. The Grim Reaper feels that these entities are encroaching on the Reaper's territory; that is, death. The Grim Reaper has traveled to Incogville to remove the competition and kill both the Vigilante and the Don... or die trying. If the GR can't settle for the Vigilante, they go for two Dons. If, at any point, it is impossible for the Grim Reaper to kill both the Vigilante and the Don OR two Dons (remember, the Don may change over time), the GR falls on a backup plan and flees the continent for a while, effectively exiting the game and losing. So the Grim Reaper wins by killing the Vigilante and Don OR two different Dons, but how does the GR make kills? Well, starting on the second day, the GR must insert into their post a prearranged code. Then they PM me the post to take into account, and I note the person. The code represents the person that the GR will kill that night. The code has something to do with letters and words to mark out a username, or roster position number, etc * Zen Master - this person can almost no longer be considered a human being, they have ascended above the mortal fears of men, and have become nearly unstoppable. Each night, the Zen Master visits someone. If the person also chose to visit the Zen Master, the person is converted into a Zen Disciple, a devoted student to the art form of zen. Otherwise, the Zen Master kills the victim. Or, the Zen Master has a second option each night, which they can do instead of the normal method: they can force-recruit someone using background knowledge of the person... but to do this, they must correctly PM me the person's role along with their name... so if someone gives away their role, the ZM can convert them into a Zen Disciple. If the ZM's role guess is incorrect, they achieve nothing that night, so it's a gamble. So just a quick chart: **Normal Night Action: if person also chose the ZM that night, they are converted into a Zen Disciple. Otherwise, they are killed **Force-Recruit Action: if the ZM correctly matched the name & role, the person is recruited to be a ZD, otherwise, nothing happens **Zen Disciple has BTSC with the Zen Master and all other Zen Disciples, but does not retain any of their previous role's abilities. All zen warriors win together, their goal is to be the last faction standing. If the Zen Master dies and has no Zen Disciples, the zen warriors are no more. But if the ZM dies and there are ZDs to take up the wings, the Zen Disciple that was recruited the earliest out of all the ZDs will become the new Zen Master **Saving roles CAN prevent a ZM kill by saving the victim's life, but CANNOT prevent a recruit. Host's Summary Game Idea and Expectations All in all, I thought it was a pretty good game There were some things that didn't work out right or that I would've changed. Then there was that mistake with the Capo vote... the Mafia half-won anyway, and in total it wasn't a big deal, but still if I hadn't have made that mistake that game would have been even better. Game Anyway, I don't think I've ever had a game go this far, or even seen a game go this far proportional number of people that is, games with ~30 players like on LP usually go longer, obviously, and it turned out pretty good Special commendations A couple notes: * very clever moves by Lemonymelon - it was a great game for her. I loved the way she used the [ secret ] tag, and to hide the false code... brilliant ;D * good gameplay by Dawh - not just because he was the last standing, but also because he strategizes very well and is great at picking up on roles * Brandonb invented a great code for the Grim Reaper. It was this: in his MOST RECENT post containing an ellipsis (dot dot dot, ie, "..."), I would look at the first letter of the second word pretty sure it was first of second, I don't remember exactly but I think so and match that to a spot on the roster. a=1, b=2, c=3, etc. * what fueled the Zen rise to power was mainly people seeming to forget or ignore the Zen's force-recruit power. I stressed the necessity of knowing the roles I expected people would keep in mind that there was a role-recruiter prowling around but I was not going to continually artificially stress things like "Remember guys, don't give out too much info!" because that is forced and artificial. The players can play it any way they want - they can give out info if they want, they just have to be ready for the consequence of an enemy role taking advantage of it. So I didn't want to restrict that in any way with artificial methods or even reminders. So I think the Zen Master took advantage of some people's loose tongues to nab some Zen Disciples ;D * it was a good move by Izzy to get Kat, who was being too obviously the Spy - this enabled the Zens to learn more roles that Kat had already learned. Most were already dead, and the one that was alive (CP = Viceroy) was already known by GC {who was a Zen Disciple too} by logical elimination, thus it didn't actually help them in any way, but it still was a nifty trick to recruit the Spy to learn more roles hadn't thought of that when designing the game * before I ramble on some more, great game everyone! Good job to everyone that played I'll see you 'round Incognito ;D Hope you had a fun experience - Unreality Winning Faction #Frost Roller Killed by Zen Master #Einkil - DEAD Consigliere Lynched #LIS - DEAD Goon Lynched #Sinistral - DEAD Capo Killed by Grim Reaper # dawh - WINNER of the Mafia / Zen Master - Won and survived. MVP : dawh Day and Night Posts End of Game Roster Host: unreality #Kat 2.0 - DEAD Omni Killed by the Mafia #limeliam - DEAD Doctor Killed by Grim Reaper #lemonymelon - DEAD Bomb Lynched #Impervious - DEAD Role Killed by Zen Master #crazypainter - DEAD Viceroy Killed by the Mafia #The Fox - DEAD Spy Killed by the Mafia # Brandonb - DEAD Reaper Blown up by the Bomb #Frost Roller Killed by Zen Master #Slick - DEAD Criminal Lynched #Einkil - DEAD Consigliere Lynched #itachi - DEAD Vigilante Killed by Zen Master #LIS - DEAD Goon Lynched #Sinistral - DEAD Capo Killed by Grim Reaper #Prof. Templeton - DEAD Artist Killed by the Mafia # dms172 - DEAD Bodyguard Killed by the Mafia # Itachi 2.0 - DEAD Master Killed by the Mafia #CL - DEAD Sage Killed by the Mafia # dawh - WINNER of the Mafia / Zen Master - Won and survived. Actions __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Era 3 Category:Games